Il vampiro e la sua bellezza OS
by Fleur24
Summary: This is my entry to Bella MacLeod's 'A Caius Challenge'. Caius thinks about his feelings for a special human and is finally ready to share them with her.


**Il vampiro e la sua bellezza**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I just like to mess with them.**

**I have an extended version of this story on my profile for those who are interested.**

**This is my entry to Bella MacLeod's 'A Caius Challenge'. **

Caius walked from the throne room shaking his head. He couldn't believe how they had gotten to this. They, the mighty Volturi, adored the same human girl. Marcus adored her like a proud father. Aro adored her like a protective big brother and he… well he had more of a romantic adoration for her. When she first walked into the throne room to save that Cullen brat, he thought she was nothing but a liability; Aro was fascinated by her though. Caius smiled as the memory came to him.

_Felix tightened his grip on the Cullen brat, as Demetri did the same with the Cullen girl. Then the ornate golden doors opened and everyone turned to see who had entered. A smug smile graced his lips as Ariette entered and closed the doors behind her. Ariette was a pretty sixteen year old girl with slightly curly mahogany hair that went down her back and crimson eyes that he had found in Ireland. _

"_Come here child." He called and beckoned her forward with his hand. She smiled and glided forward, walked up the steps of the dais. _

"_Sit down child. I have a job for you." He told her. She gracefully sat on the left armrest. Her eyes lit up with curiosity as to his job. "I need you to work your magic on the human girl. You see she seems to be a shield." _

_Ariette nodded, got up from her seat, and glided over to the girl. The Cullen brat struggled in Felix's grasp. He growled at the brat and once again tightened his hold. Ariette smiled at the girl as she came right up next to her. Then she slipped right into the human girl's body. A couple minutes later, she slipped out the other side. Ariette then practically skipped over to Aro and gave him her hand. _

"_Ah, that's better." Aro sighed. After reading her memories and the girl's, he kissed Ariette's hand and he turned to face them. "It seems brothers, that the young Edward has no intention of ever changing Bella. So what do we do with her?" _

"_She stays here with us." Marcus said softly. Caius whipped his head over to Marcus. Marcus hardly ever talked anymore; he seemed content to let Aro read his thoughts. Aro looked at him curiously. "Why is that Marcus?"_

"_She is needed here. This is where she belongs." Marcus said looking at Caius out of the corner of his eye._

"_No!" The Cullen brat growled and a pathetic growl it was. Caius looked at Ariette who was still standing by the girl, Bella. "Bring her to one of the guest rooms, child and stay with her. Talk with her if you must." _

_Ariette nodded, and gently took the human girl's hand and led her out of the room. "Don't worry; the brothers won't harm your friends. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think humans are supposed to be that skinny. We need to get you healthy again." Ariette said in a soft Irish accent._

The Cullens were sent away, not to return on pain of death. Felix and Demetri had gone with them to make sure that they got on the plane. Aro and Marcus had decided that since, Ariette had taken an interest in Bella that he, Caius, would be in charge of her. He had grudgingly agreed. He had spent the next three months getting her healthy again. After she was healthy again, they started to work on her self-esteem and confidence. Besides being the girl's first boyfriend, the Cullen brat had certainly done a number on her. She had felt the urge to ask permission to do stuff, from going outside to even being allowed to read a book in his library.

Through it all, He started to get to know her and how she ticked. She was an angry kitten that thought she was lioness, but he had been proud of her none the less, when she finally stopped being sorry for herself and took her anger out on his memory and why he was too prudish to want her. The little kitten found out that she had claws and that they were sharp. It was during this period, that he found that he had feelings for her, but he remained a gentleman, while she worked out her problems.

Once she had gotten past what he and his whole 'family' had done to her, they were able to figure out what was going on between them. It wasn't always easy what his temper, and her selflessness, but they made it through with help from Aro, Marcus, their wives and members of the guard. Caius was broken out of his memories when he heard water from the shower in his chamber being shut off. He opened the door and walked inside. The door to the bathroom was open. He could see Bella standing in front of the large mirror trying to brush the tangles out of her hair.

"Come here, mia cara. You're going to rip your hair out if you keep doing that." He said softly. Bella turned around at his voice, and smiled when she saw him sitting on the big four poster bed with red velvet drapery. She walked over, sat crossed legged in front of him and handed him the brush. He started at the bottom and began working the tangles out. As he brushed he figured that this was the best way to tell her. It's been a year since they first met, and he finally feels like everything is as it should. It's time to tell her.

"Look, I've thought about this a lot. You don't even want to know how much of you has been rattling around in my head since the first day I saw you. I have examined you and me from every single angle I can think of, and all I can come up with is maybe this is just how I love. Maybe it's not like it feels from the outside when it's mine—and that is what I choose to believe in. Not mates, not claim, and not anything else but you."

Bella's calm serene expression morphed into amusement and she stifled a giggle before asking,

"Is this your way of trying to say you love me?"

That was exactly what Caius was trying to say, and she knew it, but Bella wanted some sort of verbal confirmation of the sentiment. She wanted those three words.

"You're going make me say it, aren't you?"

"Yes," Bella replies, smiling cheekily in his direction.

"I love you." He added an eye-roll, because otherwise this whole thing would be so sappy it'd make him sick.

"Aww," Bella giggled and the biggest grin lights up her face. "I love you too, Caius and…" She took a huge breath before continuing. "I want you to change me."


End file.
